villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herb Overkill
Herbert "Herb" Overkill is the secondary antagonist of Illumination's 5th feature film Minions. He was voiced by , who later played Buddy in Baby Driver. Information Herb is the husband of Scarlet Overkill, and he and his wife invite the minions to live in their house with them at first. His appearance could be described as tall, skinny, with very bushy hair. He is very laid-back, and follows under Scarlet's lead. Biography Herb's Introduction Herb is first introduced by his wife Scarlet Overkill, showing his love and care for Scarlet and acts as a friend to the Minions by doing the same greeting that Stuart did earlier on. Back Stabbing Little Traitors Later on Herb gives them special gear and (Bob: Stretch Suit, Kevin: a gun that shoots out lava and Stuart: Hypno Hat) to steal the crown jewels. He also reveals his ultimate weapon, which isn't finished yet. After they find out that Bob is the new king, Herb and Scarlet invade Buckingham Palace to take revenge. Locked in the Dungeon Later Scarlet locks the Minions in a dungeon leaving them with Herb (by his nickname Blerb so they do not know it was him) to torture them, but he to get too carried away by the Minions' outrageous antics and plays with them instead. When Scarlet calls him, he leaves the dungeon, popping back in moments later to reveal it was him (which the Minions knew all along) and that he doesn't even know anyone named Blerb, apparently convinced they fell for his ruse. Queen Scarlet After the Minions escape in an attempt to apologize to Scarlet, they almost crush her by accident with a chandelier. Herb and the other attending villains help move the object and see if Scarlet is alive, which she is. Still alive and very angry, they orders a big angry mob to kill the minions. Final Battle Kevin goes back Scarlet's house, gets in a machine that belongs to Herb that makes him giant and saves Bob and Stuart from Scarlet and Herb, when Scarlet tries to get away with Herb, Kevin grabs them by super strength (despite that he is giant), and blows up with the rocket that Scarlet shot in his mouth and some how they survived the explosion. New Master Herb and Scarlet steal the crown again and try to get away, but they are frozen by a young Felonious Gru's Freeze Ray. Kevin, Stuart and Bob have found a new master and leave Herb and Scarlet behind after Bob puts his small crown in Scarlet's hand. It was unknown what happened to both Scarlet and Herb afterwards, though it most likely they end up being arrested for their crimes and sent to jail. It is unknown if he was still alive by the time Despicable Me takes place. If he was, he would be in his early 80s. After-Credits Scene Scarlet, Herb and the villains appear in the after-credits scene somehow, dancing and singing with the rest of the characters. However, they are scared off by an arriving Tyrannosaurus. Quotes Gallery Images 104 004.JPG|Herb with her wife Scarlet Overkill. Minionsfilmes (2).jpg|Herb with his wife Scarlet 112 002.PNG|Herb disguised as "Blerb". Scarlet you're alive.jpg The Ice's prisoners (Minions).jpg Scarlet defeat.PNG|Herb and Scarlet frozen in ice by Gru, leaving them to be arrested for their crimes. Videos Minions (7 10) Movie CLIP - This is Torture (2015) HD Minions (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Ultimate Weapon (2015) HD Minions (9 10) Movie CLIP - Kevin Saves the Day (2015) HD Trivia *Herb is similar to Vector from the original film since they are both inventors and highly intelligent. *This was Jon Hamm's first villainous role. *By the time of the first Despicable Me movie, he would be in his early-80s. Navigation Category:Spy Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Spouses Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Self-Aware Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Thugs Category:Businessmen Category:Enforcer Category:Monarchs Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:In Love Category:Terrorists Category:Remorseful